1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package box, and more particularly, to a package box in which a precision instrument such as a digital camera is packaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to partition an interior of the package box in which a precision instrument such as a digital camera is packaged into plural spaces, a partition plate integrally formed on the box body is used. Printed matters such as an instruction manual and an attachment and the like are accommodated in an upper accommodation space partitioned by the partition plate, and a digital camera is accommodated in a lower accommodation space.
The upper accommodation space is partitioned by a small partition plate to form an accommodation space, and an attachment and the like are accommodated in the accommodation space. The small partition plate is fixed in the box so that the attachment and the like accommodated in the accommodation space do not move in the box.
As one example of the package box, as shown in FIG. 10, a method is disclosed in which an accommodation space of a package box 100 is partitioned by a first tongue piece 102 into an upper accommodation space and a lower accommodation space (see Japanese Patent No. 3272054 (page 4 and FIG. 10)). An insertion piece 106 is continuously connected to a tip end edge of a second tongue piece 104, and the first tongue piece 102 is formed with a slit 108 into which the insertion piece 106 is inserted. The insertion piece 106 of the second tongue piece 104 is inserted into the slit 108. As shown in FIG. 11, an attachment 112 is accommodated in an accommodation space partitioned by the second tongue piece 104, and an instruction manual 110 is placed on the first tongue piece 102.
If this method is used, however, since the insertion piece 106 of the second tongue piece 104 is inserted into the slit 108 of the first tongue piece 102, the size of the first tongue piece 102 must be greater than that of the instruction manual 110, and it is troublesome to insert the insertion piece 106 into the slit 108. Further, the box is increased in size, and this increases the cost of the box.